1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic image display device which displays a right-eye dedicated image and a left-eye dedicated image on a liquid crystal panel in a time-sharing manner, and which displays a stereoscopic image separating the right-eye dedicated image and the left-eye dedicated image from each other through use of shutters.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, as an image displaying technique for allowing the user to virtually experience stereoscopic viewing, the stereoscopic image displaying technique using parallax between the eyes is known. As such a stereoscopic image displaying technique, the following scheme is proposed. A left-eye dedicated image and a right-eye dedicated image are temporally alternatively displayed on a display device. At the same time, in synchronization with the timing at which the images are switched, the right and left field of views are temporally separated from each other through use of shutter glasses, which shut the right and left field of views, respectively. Thus, the right-eye dedicated image and the left-eye dedicated image are presented to the right and left eyes of the user, respectively.
Such a stereoscopic image display device involves problem of 3D crosstalk, i.e., the left-eye dedicated image not intended to be incident upon the right eye of the user is incident upon the right eye, or the right-eye dedicated image not intended to be incident upon the left eye is incident upon the left eye.
Further, such a stereoscopic image display device involves another problem. That is, the luminance and white color of the light source used as the backlight, which emits light on the back side of the liquid crystal panel, change because of variations in temperature and aging.
Addressing such problems, a liquid crystal display device of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-295689 (1999) discloses a technique of employing three types of backlight differing from one another in illumination colors and optical sensors corresponding to the illumination colors, to thereby achieve the operation in which the illumination colors are always equal to set values, despite the variations in temperature and aging of the backlight.
A stereoscopic video display device of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-276928 discloses a technique of suppressing 3D crosstalk by allowing scanning to be performed with divided backlights in synchronization with a video image such that the backlights are successively lit up for short periods (backlight scanning).
However, in an attempt to solve the two problems noted above at the same time, when the backlight sources of different illumination colors are used as in the liquid crystal display device of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-295689 (1999), and control is exerted to perform scanning with the divided backlight sources in synchronization with an image such that light is successively emitted for short periods as in the stereoscopic video display device of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-276928, the optical sensors will be affected by the light amount of adjacent backlight sources. Thus, it invites problem of the output values of the optical sensors not becoming constant. Accordingly, it is difficult to maintain the illumination colors of the backlight sources to be constant against variations in temperature and aging of the backlight sources.